Soul Mates
by txn210
Summary: Even in death, she's so infuriating! Formerly titled "Metamorphosis".
1. Unspeakable

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Sunrise.  
**

**M for adult situations and STRONG language. Reader discretion is advised.**

** I've been writing this story off and on, just something a bit more grown-up. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Gooooood morning Toky—"

A feminine hand smashed the snooze button on the alarm clock radio.

"Ugh!" the arm's owner growled into the pillow and then drifted back to sleep. The bed's other occupant was blissfully unaware of the commotion.

"The traffic looks—"

The agitated woman flung the noisemaker across the room, effectively silencing it forever. She slumped back into the mattress with the satin sheets now pooled around her waist, exposing buxom breasts and taut abdomen. She rubbed her temples before leaving the comfort of the bed.

The woman stepped into the shower to cleanse her body from last night's debauchery. She bedded a new girl every week because she wasn't the kind who did one night stands, but that didn't mean she was the kind who had meaningful relationships with them either.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone caused her to prematurely end the shower. She quickly wrapped a tower around her body and ran into the bedroom to answer the call.

"Hel—"

"Where the hell are you Shizuru?! The meeting's about to start in twenty minutes!" a female voice whispered harshly.

"Oh shit Nao! I totally forgot it's today! I'll be there soon! Stall for me!" Shizuru urgently pleaded as she rifled through her closet for suitable attire.

Nao Yuuki was Shizuru Fujino's best friend since college and fellow coworker at Fleur de Lust, a luxury lingerie company. The pair started from the bottom like everyone else but quickly rocketed to the top of their departments. They came up with innovative strategies that increased the brand's value and public support. Revenue jumped thirty percent after their first year on the job, which justified their rapid ascent on the corporate ladder.

"You owe me bitch!" Nao's tone was much lighter than before.

Shizuru laughed into the phone. "Love ya Nao!"

Her friend ended the call.

Shizuru changed into the picked out outfit, brushed her damped hair and pulled it into a bun, applied a light sheen of makeup, and went to wake Tomoe Marguerite, the girl who slept like the dead.

"Hey Tomoe! Wake up!" she yelled by the girl's bedside.

No response.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." She went to the bathroom and filled a bath tumbler with cold water.

Shizuru mercilessly poured the icy liquid over Tomoe's face. The droplets trickled down her cheeks and soaked the pillows.

"WHAT THE FU—!"

"Are you crazy?!" Tomoe furiously wiped the water from her face, noticeably shivering as well.

"I will be if you don't leave my penthouse right now!" Shizuru hauled Tomoe to her feet and dumped the girl's clothes into her hands.

"I should have listened to my friends! You're a psychotic bitch! We are SO over!" she declared and hastily slipped on her skinny jeans and sequined top.

Tomoe's friends warned her not to approach the philanderer at Gotham, the hotspot for the rich and famous, but their words fell on deaf ears. Everyone knew Shizuru only visited the club to scour for her weekly fuck buddy, but that never stopped the girls from lining up for the pleasurable job.

When Tomoe saw the woman's hands roam sensuously over some random girl's body, she badly wanted to switch places with the girl. So she marched up to the grinding couple and shoved the girl away from the beauty. Shizuru was surprised by the action but then smirked when she saw Tomoe's lusty eyes rake down her body. Counting that night, the two have been sleeping together for three days.

Shizuru was getting fed up with the teal-haired girl. "Are you fucking serious?! We never even began, you delusional brat!" Shizuru forcefully dragged Tomoe by the arm to the entryway.

The owner of the penthouse opened the door and shoved Tomoe into the hallway. Before she closed the door, Shizuru scanned Tomoe from head to toe one last time. "Nice proportions but horrible bedroom skills. Buh bye!"

Tomoe trembled with rage. "YOU BI—"

The door closed in the girl's face before she could finish her rant.

"I hope the next girl you fuck has a severe case of herpes!" Tomoe bellowed from the top of her lungs.

Shizuru was thankful her apartment occupied the entire floor. This was not the case when she first moved into the building. In the early days, she yearned for a neighbor who would lend her a cup of sugar like in the movies. But then reality reminded her she had no idea how to cook. And she often threw wild parties that would drive any neighbor insane. So it was final that Shizuru was ecstatic to have the whole top floor to herself.

"I need keys and purse." She went back to her bedroom to retrieve her cell phone and handbag. Her keys were hanging on a hook close to the door.

Shizuru reviewed her appearance in the mirror and exited the posh apartment. She pressed the down button and the elevator doors immediately opened. Another perk that came with the high-rise domain was a private elevator. This carriage never stopped on any other residential floor.

Shizuru entered the parking garage and darted her eyes between two red vehicles: a Porsche 911 GT2 and a Ducati 1198 S. Which one will get me to work faster, she thought. The bike could weave between cars, but one glance at her Louboutin pumps forced her to proceed toward the four-wheeled vehicle.

Once the powerful engine roared to life, Shizuru peeled out of the garage leaving a cloud of smoke next to the unlucky Superbike. Her watch told her she had six minutes until the meeting began. She ran stop lights and went twice the speed limit before she slowed to turn into the company's parking garage. The sports car was parked under a mounted sign that read "Shizuru Fujino, Vice President of Marketing" in bold black font.

She got into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor where executive meetings were held. The digital clock told her she was already ten minutes late. The boss lady was definitely going to be on her case when she arrived.

Shizuru composed herself as she stood outside the meeting room. She inhaled and opened the metallic double doors.

"…and that's how Shizuru got slapped with an indecent exposure fine last week!" Nao recalled as she and the people in the room cracked up.

"I resent that! Don't believe a word Nao said! I was just helping an inebriated young lady out of my car when she thought it would be hilarious to untie my halter top." Shizuru rolled her eyes at the memory.

"And the moral of that story is don't date barely legal chicks!" Nao and the others nodded their head.

"She was twenty-one!"

"But still acted like a teenager! And you're twenty-six. You should be dating women, not young ladies." Nao smirked, noticing Shizuru's sour expression.

"Whatever! Thank goodness Yohko isn't here yet." She flopped into the empty leather chair next to Nao.

"Yeah, you're lucky. But you still owe me a shot of Patrónlater!"

"Wow Nao, the day just began and you're already planning an after-hours excursion. Oh, to be young again!" Yohko Sagisawa lamented just beyond the doors' threshold.

She sat in the chair reserved for the CEO at the conference table.

"Yohko, you don't look a day over thirty! You should come to the clubs with us sometime!" Shizuru winked at her superior.

"Shizuru, you flatterer! Save it for those impressionable girls you always date!" Yohko was really twice Shizuru's age, but she was one of the lucky few who aged very gracefully.

"Ha! Yohko thinks you're a cradle robber too!" Nao taunted Shizuru.

Shizuru coughed loudly. "We're in a business meeting people. Let's get to the business."

"How very CEO-like of you to get straight to the point." Yohko raised an eyebrow.

Shizuru gulped thinking she may have overstepped her boundary. She was just trying to get the spotlight off of her personal life!

"Moving on, I was late to the meeting," she paused to give everyone in the room a fierce glance, "because I was reading Nao's latest report on the public's attitude toward our models. I did not like what I saw one bit."

Heads of various departments quickly flipped to the charts showing each model's dipping favorable rating.

"People are getting tired of seeing the same models! Yukariko just gave birth, and now Akane's pregnant!We need new blood for the Fleur de Lust fashion show."

"We could hire new models," Shizuru suggested to the CEO.

Yohko shook her head. "No, I have a better idea. I want to cast a virtual unknown to be the new face of the brand and the star of the show," she conveyed to shocked faces.

"But the show's only six months away!" Shizuru promptly reminded her.

"Exactly! This shakeup will generate tons of publicity for the company! Our competitors will be praying we don't pull it off, but we're going to prove them all wrong." She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Thousands of girls will audition, so the media outlets are going to have a field day with the coverage."

"Well, the surveys do indicate the public is looking forward to this year's show," Nao pointed out.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at her traitorous friend. Nao shrugged with a helpless expression.

"Yep! I want all of Japan to know our intentions by the end of this week. Shizuru and Nao, work out the details. I want a proposal on my desk for approval by tomorrow morning."

Shizuru could only nod in response. Yohko was the boss, so she always got what she wanted.

"Oh yes, you two will oversee the auditions too," she added like an afterthought.

"What! You want me to play casting director when I already have a _million_ things to do?" Shizuru queried with clear annoyance. The joys from seeing half-naked women parade in front of her was enticing, but she knew better. Auditions meant extremely long hours and lots of sitting in one place. She absolutely detested inactivity.

The room became deathly quiet after Shizuru's outburst. The other executives were secretly envious of her boldness to challenge Yohko. Her insubordination started a few years ago and was now a staple in almost every meeting. They always wondered how and why the CEO continued to tolerate the VP's defiance. And then they remembered she brought in record profits for the company.

"You will not do _anything_ until the girl is chosen. Finding her is your _only_ task now. Do I make myself clear?" Yohko's stern tone left no room for discussion.

"Crystal," Shizuru replied curtly.

"The rest of you know what to do," Yohko said tiredly and gave her employees an offhand wave to signal the end of the meeting. Arguments with Shizuru always wore her out.

As Shizuru stood up, Yohko told her she'd like to have a word with her. Nao's eyes widened thinking that her friend was about to get reprimanded for questioning Yohko's judgment earlier.

"Nao, I'll catch up with you later."

Her friend closed the doors on her way out.

Yohko stood staring out the window with a view of Tokyo's many skyscrapers. "Shizuru, you have changed so much in the past few years."

"I'm not a robot. Of course I changed!" Shizuru's tone was playful, but she felt uneasiness settle in the pit of her stomach.

Yohko turned to face Shizuru. "You know what I'm referring to. Your punctuality has taken a turn for the worst. I heard your Porsche's engine a block away this morning! That's three days in a row! And your behavior has gone down the drain! You were arrested last week! Don't even get me started on the company you keep at night!"

"Then don't!" she snapped at Yohko. Shizuru had enough with women raising their voice at her so early in the morning.

"But I'm your godmother! I can't just stand by and watch you spiral deeper ever since—"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence." Shizuru interrupted. Her icy tone caused the hair on the back of Yohko's neck to rise.

The CEO took in her goddaughter's clenched fists, slumped shoulders, lips thinned into a line, flared nostrils, and piercing crimson eyes. Her relationship with Shizuru was never this volatile. Sure, they had their fair share of disagreements since both women had strong personalities. But an unspeakable event changed their relationship for the worst. Now, the older woman could only sigh.

"Very well. You may leave now," she admitted defeat.

Shizuru immediately left the room without another word to her godmother and boss.

She sprinted to the nearest restroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Thank goodness her tawny locks were pulled into a bun. The last thing she needed was hair reeking of vomit. Shizuru flushed the putrid odor away and walked on unsteady legs toward the sink.

The splash of cold water on her face was a shock to her system. The frosty liquid abated her raging emotions, but she was still furious with Yohko. The CEO could berate her tardiness all she wanted, but as her godmother, she should have never gone _there_. For three years, Shizuru had pushed the sensitive subject into the darkest recesses of her mind. But now Yohko's words had cast a tiny sliver of light on it that she desperately wanted to extinguish.

Shizuru stared intently at her reflection. "I am fucking Shizuru Fujino, and I do not let anything get to me," she said out loud. The woman repeated the assertion several times, and each time her voice hardened to a thicker layer of steel. After the final repetition, her furrowed eyebrows relaxed as the weak ray was quashed. All was well again.

She left the restroom and punched the elevator button for the joint marketing and public relations floor. Shizuru had her bewitching mask in place when the doors opened.

"Shizuru! How was it?! Did she give you a severe tongue lashing?" Nao interrogated.

"Whoa. Were you waiting by the elevator the entire time?"

"No!" The truth came out two seconds later. "Maybe! Yohko can be really scary." Nao pretended to choke herself, complete with gagging sounds.

"Haha! Don't worry. I can handle whatever she throws at me. But thank you for caring about my safety!" Shizuru winked at her.

"You are too fearless Fujino."

"Fear is for the weak. We have to be fearless to pull off what Yohko wants."

"The next six months are going to be even more insane," Nao sighed.

"I hate that I can't do anything until savior girl is found."

"Savior girl! Nao laughed. "That's a good one!"

Shizuru smiled. "C'mon, let's go round up the troops. We have a mission to plan."

"Yes ma'am!" Nao mock saluted her.

The joint marketing and PR team finally finished the proposal by sunset, and it was placed on Yohko's desk like she wanted.

"Freedom! My god that took forever!" Nao exclaimed as she and Shizuru walked in the parking garage.

"For real. I need a drink." Shizuru pinched the bridge of her nose.

A silver Audi R8 parked next to Shizuru's Porsche. A sign indicated the car belonged to one "Nao Yuuki, Public Relations Director".

"Meet you at Gotham around ten?"

"Let's go somewhere a little more upscale. I don't want drunken debutantes throwing themselves at me today," Shizuru dropped casually. She opened the driver's door and threw her purse in.

"Wow, it must suck to be you," Nao said dryly.

Shizuru chuckled. "I'm starving! How about Metropolis?"

"Oh my gosh, I love their sushi! I did as you said and listed you as the referral, but I'm still on the waiting list for two months now! They fed me some bullshit that they're accepting a limited amount of members," Nao seethed.

"Really? I'll fix that soon." Her eyes then adopted a mischievous gleam. "Race you there!" Shizuru jumped into her car and fired up the Porsche.

"Cheater!" Nao slammed her car door and started the vehicle.

Both women revved up the engine to intimidate the other before flying out of the sparsely populated garage.

The Porsche pulled up to the valet minutes before the Audi entered the picture. Shizuru couldn't wait to see Nao's frustrated face.

Nao angrily stomped to Shizuru. "Ugh! I hate your damn car!"

"Ara! What a sore loser!" Shizuru's wicked grin further irked Nao.

A doorman welcomed the female guests to the establishment.

"Miss Fujino! It's always a pleasure to see you!" A tan man with round glasses and a long, braided pony tail greeted her. He noticed the woman from the second floor and rapidly descended the stairs to meet her at the entrance.

Just the man I wanted to see, she thought. "Likewise Mr. Yamada, although…"

"Yes, Miss Fujino?" he asked anxiously.

Mr. Yamada was the owner of Metropolis. Shizuru was one of his first patrons when the dual host and hostess club opened three years ago. Aside from the gorgeous staff, the food was great too, but few knew about it. The club's popularity grew exponentially when Shizuru brought high society girls to the club. They eventually became members and got their friends to join as well.

Word soon spread across Tokyo that Metropolis was the place to be if your pockets were deep enough. So Shizuru was a very special client to Mr. Yamada, and he always made sure her every wish was fulfilled.

"My _best_ friend, Miss Nao Yuuki, applied for membership two months ago and is still on the waiting list." Shizuru raised her brow to show her displeasure. "I am certain my name is on her application. Am I not a valued client anymore, Mr. Yamada?" she challenged.

"Miss Fujino, you are one of my most valued clients! I'm sure there's been a mix up in the paperwork. I will personally see to it that Miss Yuuki is a member after you're settled into the VIP room!"

"Thank you for your efforts, Mr. Yamada," Shizuru told the owner. She was glad she cleared that up for her friend.

The man escorted them to a lavish private room with plush couches on one side and a four-chaired dining table in the other.

"Would you like to see the available hostesses?" Mr. Yamada learned his client's preference from the first time she entered the club. She had an attractive woman on each arm fawning over her.

Shizuru glanced at Nao and saw her shake her head. "Not today."

They ordered, and Mr. Yamada left to take care of Nao's little problem.

The food arrived within fifteen minutes, and they devoured every last morsel.

"Oh my god, that was sooooo good!" Nao patted her stomach. "Now time for that Patrón!"

Shizuru laughed. "Already?"

"There's never a bad time for premium tequila!"

"Haha! You're right about that Nao!" Shizuru got up and pressed a button on the intercom close to the door.

"How may I assist you, Miss Fujino?" a female voice purred.

"I'd like a bottle of Gran Patrón Burdeos."

"It's on its way. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, that's it. Thank you."

"It was all my pleasure, Miss Fujino," the voice spoke huskily.

Shizuru ended the exchange.

"Damnnnn! The intercom girl was flirting with you!"

Shizuru shrugged with indifference. "They have a tendency to do that when I'm here."

A knock sounded from the door.

"Come in," Shizuru instructed.

The women had moved to the couches after dinner.

A female server entered with Shizuru's order. She opened a wooden box lined with a layer of suede and took out the crystal bottle. The server poured the copper liquid into two shot glasses.

Her body was half twisted to the door when a Kyoto-accented voice called out to her.

"Wait. Aren't you going to stay to pour the drinks for us?"

Shizuru had been observing this girl ever since she set foot into the room. Her cobalt hair was unusual to the executive, but it was the striking green eyes that immediately caught her attention. Shizuru wanted to examine this interesting specimen a little longer.

"Oh, I'm just a server. Would you like to see the available hosts?"

"Ha! Host!" Nao gulped down the shot. "This one here," pointing to Shizuru, "is SO gay!" she proclaimed.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at her friend. "And you're not?" she scoffed.

"I prefer the term heteroflexible for your information!" Nao crossed her arms and humphed.

The server watched the two women with fascination. She'd seen a handful of beautiful women flit in and out of Metropolis, but this chestnut-haired woman's stunning looks trumped them all. What she found most alluring was the woman's crimson orbs. She had never seen any male or female with that colored eyes before. Her redhead friend was a sight to behold as well.

What a pity for the men that one is a lesbian and the other is bisexual, she thought.

"Nao, your antics are scaring—"

"Natsuki," the server answered for Shizuru. She saw the woman eyeing her name tag.

"Ara, it fits you perfectly, summer beauty." Shizuru winked at the girl.

"Um, th—thank you," she stammered. This was the first time a female guest had complimented her. Natsuki usually served the hostess side of the club, and when she did venture to the host side, the women never paid attention to her. She didn't see many gay clients.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to get back to my job."

"Would you stay if I gave you ten thousand yen?" Shizuru slipped her an offer that nobody in their right mind would refuse.

"No." The fierce gleam in Natsuki's green eyes shocked the executive.

The girl left the room without another word or look in Shizuru's direction.

"Oh snap!" Nao downed another shot of dark tequila. "You just got fuckin' rejecteddddd!" she ribbed and poked Shizuru in the shoulder.

Shizuru swatted Nao's finger away. "Puh-lease!" she retorted. "And slow down Nao! You are not barfing on my leather seat when I have to drive your drunken ass home!"

"What! This was only my second shot!" Nao was offended that Shizuru questioned her tolerance level. She could drink the entire bottle and still be okay. She and Shizuru had plenty of practice during their formative years in college.

"Yes, but Patrón gets you wasted faster than those cheap tequila." Shizuru downed the shot in one gulp.

"Woman, you're just pissed that girl wanted nothing to do with you."

"Funny thing is, all I wanted to do was talk to her longer," Shizuru said in amazement. "I had no other intentions." She stared at the door the girl entered and exited in a whirlwind.

Nao snorted.

Shizuru faced her friend again. "But she's got guts. I like it," she said, eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'm going to ask for her the next time I'm here." On any another day, Shizuru would have never let the server leave like that. Her pride wouldn't allow it, but after today's string of shockers, she was wiped out.

"Enough about her." She poured herself and the redhead another shot. "C'mon, let's drink to the beginning of our crazy mission!"

Shizuru and Nao's glass clinked together. They both tipped their head back to let the smooth liquid rush down their throat.

The two decided to call it a day when the bottle was half empty. Shizuru laughed when Nao cradled the crystal container like a baby.

They waited inside the club for valet to return with their car. Nao's Audi arrived first, followed by Shizuru's Porsche moments later. Mr. Yamada caught the women just as they were about to leave.

"Miss Fujino! Miss Yuuki! I hope you two had a wonderful time!"

"Yes, we did! The food was superb! Please give my compliments to the chef!" Nao gushed.

"I will! And I'm glad you enjoyed your dinner. Oh, Miss Yuuki," he presented her a membership card, "I am very sorry for the delay."

"No problem!" Nao yawned. "Yo, I'm going to split first. See ya tomorrow." She waved to Shizuru, and her friend returned the gesture.

Shizuru watched Nao get into the silver car with her 'baby' in its wooden carrier. She focused her gaze on the owner.

"Mr. Yamada, you have a server named Natsuki. Blue hair. Green eyes."

The man nodded.

"Would you give this to her," she held out five crisp ten thousand yen bills, "and tell her this is her reward for being a _bad_ girl." Shizuru winked at him.

"Sure Miss Fujino." The man was flummoxed but would comply with her request like he always did.

"Thank you Mr. Yamada. I'll come back soon." Shizuru exited the club.

Mr. Yamada went to the staff room to find Natsuki, but someone told him she was in the kitchen.

He entered the cooking area and spotted Natsuki talking to his executive chef. Dinnertime was long gone, so the chef wasn't busy anymore. The crowd at this hour usually ordered easily prepared snacks instead of haute cuisine that the sous chefs usually oversaw.

"...pay me to stay!" Natsuki raised her fist into the air.

Mr. Yamada cleared his throat.

The chef and Natsuki straightened. "Mr. Yamada!" they both greeted.

"Mai, a friend of a very important client just complimented your food!"

Mai's eyes brightened. "Really!"

The man smiled and shook his head affirmatively.

Many chauvinistic owners turned down Mai Tokiha's application to be executive chef at their hotel or fine dining restaurant. They were against the idea of a woman being at the helm of the kitchen.

Not the practical Mr. Yamada. He just wanted a chef who could whip up mouth-watering dishes that would keep his clients coming back for more. Mai was instantly hired after he sampled her culinary delights in the interview. No one could deny that Mai was a talented chef.

The chef clapped her hands together excitedly. "That's so wonderful! Isn't that great Natsuki?!"

"Well, you are the best, Mai!"

"Natsuki, you got something even better than a compliment." He held out the bills, and both server and chef's jaw dropped.

"Take it. It's yours!"

Natsuki hesitantly accepted the bills. "Uh, what did I do?" She looked askance at her boss' insistence.

"I don't know, but Miss Fujino, my very important client, told me to say 'this is your reward for being a bad girl.'"

Natsuki gasped. "This is from _her_! I don't want her dirty money!" She threw the bills on the metal counter.

"Miss Fujino is a business executive!" He felt affronted for Shizuru. "Whatever you did or said must have impressed her. Just take the money and go treat yourself," the owner bluntly advised and walked out of the kitchen.

"Natsuki Kuga!" Mai rested her hands on her hips and glared at the server. "Don't be an idiot! You can do a lot with fifty thousand yen!"

"But Mai! I told you she bribed me to stay! I fucking hate people like that! They think they can just wave their money around, and we'll cater to their every whim!" The veins on Natsuki's forehead were throbbing.

"Calm down woman!" Mai poured her a glass of white wine from the bottle that she used to cook with earlier.

Natsuki drained the alcohol in one gulp.

"Mr. Yamada said she was a businesswoman. So she was probably stressed out and saw you as a nice stress reliever," Mai said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Stop it Mai!" Natsuki smacked her friend on the arm. "That still doesn't excuse her from treating me like a piece of meat!" she seethed. "This is exactly the reason why I applied to be a server instead of a hostess!"

"At least she didn't grope you like those lecherous men!" Sometimes Mai didn't want to be stuck in the kitchen because then she could give the men with roving hands a good kick in their twig and berries. Fortunately, Natsuki usually did just that in her stead.

"Wait a minute!" Natsuki looked at Mai suspiciously. "Why are you defending her?"

Mai thought for a moment. "Unlike other drunken bastards, she left you alone when you refused her. I think she respected you for that. Maybe the money is her way of apologizing?"

"Damn it Mai!" She pointed her finger at the chef. "You are so biased! Why do the lesbians always stick together?" Natsuki grumbled.

The rhetorical question made Mai chuckle.

"Don't you know we're bound by an eternal oath of sisterhood? I must always defend a fellow sister's honor!" Mai immediately cracked up at Natsuki's bewildered face.

The sous chefs and line cooks who had been eavesdropping applauded their superior. She smiled and dramatically bowed.

"I am surrounded by crazies!" the server half complained, half laughed.

She received a collective "Yep!" for reply.

Natsuki glanced at the clock on the wall and realized her shift just ended. "Yes! Time to go home!"

"Uh, are you forgetting how you got to work?"

Natsuki slapped her forehead. "Mikoto drove me here," she sighed.

Mai's eyes began to glaze over at her girlfriend's name. Mai and Mikoto Minagi have been together for a decade. Mai bumped into her soul mate in high school. It was love at first sight for both. The pair met Natsuki in college and have been friends ever since.

"Stop fantasizing about your girlfriend!" She snapped her fingers in front of Mai's face.

"My amazing girlfriend drove your reckless ass to work today because _you_," she stressed, "stupidly rammed your bike into a light pole!"

"Oh my god! How many times do I tell you it was an accident!" she huffed.

"Some teal-haired girl had a death wish and just ran across the street without looking! My fast reflexes saved her life! I wish it saved my precious bike instead! Dumb bitch didn't even come to see if I was okay!"

Natsuki slammed her fist onto the counter causing a stack of metal bowls to shake.

She had spent a good chunk of her savings on a now defunct Ducati 848. The mechanic told her the damage was extensive, so it would take several weeks to repair. Natsuki did not take the news well, but she had to accept it. She was thankful that Tokyo had an excellent subway and rail system to take her places when Mai or Mikoto wasn't around.

"Alright, alright. Chill with me for another thirty minutes. Then we'll go home." Mai and Natsuki's apartment complexes were right next to each other.

"Fine," she sulked.

"Cheer up! You got free money today!" Mai grinned.

"Ugh! Natsuki threw her arms up in frustration. "Not this again!" she whined.

"Hear me out. You just had a shitty day, now you want to feel better. What do you usually do?" the chef nudged her.

A squeak escaped Natsuki's mouth before she replied, "Go lingerie shopping!"

If bystanders took one glance at Natsuki, they would never peg her as someone obsessed with lingerie, let alone high-end ones. But she was and spent the remainder of her paycheck—bills had to come first, of course—on her favorite intimate apparel brand, Fleur de Lust or FdL for short.

"I remember you ogling the new HiME bra and panties the last time we went to Fleur de Lust."

"Oh god, the HiME style had impeccable tulle netting and lacework!" Natsuki closed her eyes and envisioned the two textures brushing against her firm mounds. She moaned in satisfaction and then opened her eyes.

"Holy shit! Did you just orgasm from thinking about underwear?!" Mai asked, shaking with laughter.

"Hell no!" She furiously shook her head to hide the creeping blush. Lingerie did get her excited but not _that_ excited.

"Natsuki, you're twenty-five! You need to get laid!" Mai's outburst garnered some interested looks in their direction.

"Lower your freaking voice Mai!" Natsuki hissed lowly and glared at the nosy spectators. They instantly averted their eyes. "And I told you I'm asexual."

"That is total bullshit," the chef dismissed the ludicrous remark.

"It is not! I just don't feel attracted to either sex."

"You just haven't met the right woman yet," intoned Mai.

She and Natsuki left the kitchen and walked toward the staff room to retrieve their belongings.

"Am I talking to myself here?!" Natsuki slammed her locker shut.

"Yep. And failing to convince yourself that you're not gay!" Mai slung her purse over her shoulder and closed the locker.

"You are so frustrating!"

"This frustrating person is driving your ass home, so you better be nice to her!"

They saw Mr. Yamada on their way out and waved goodnight to him.

"Geez, I cannot wait to get home to my nice and comfy bed!" Natsuki breathed in the night air.

"Where you can properly fantasize about FdL lingerie," Mai teased.

"Shut up!" She shoved her friend.

Mai's mirthful laughter filled the parking lot.

"Oh fuck it! That woman is going to buy me the new HiME set tomorrow."

"That's the spirit!" Mai slapped her friend on the back. "I can take you before work!"

"Sweet!" Natsuki got into the passenger seat, and Mai drove them home.

Mai dropped Natsuki in front of her building, and then the server rode the elevator to her eighth floor studio apartment. It was a small but comfortable living space for a single tenant. She snagged the place four years ago after graduating university and was more than delighted that it came fully furnished.

Natsuki flopped on her full-sized bed and stared at the slowly whirring ceiling fan. Is this my life, she wondered. Day in and day out serving rich people. Then go home and stare at the fan. How exciting. The graphics design degree was a total bust. Sure, there was freelance work here and there but nothing stable like a permanent job. Would I be happier doing something completely out of left field? Maybe I should—

A Cocker Spaniel puppy's squeaks interrupted her thoughts. Natsuki found the canine abandoned on the side of a road a month ago.

"Duran!" She picked up the adorable dog and fell back on the bed.

Natsuki placed the puppy on her chest and petted the animal's floppy ear. "I'm glad I have you, Duran. We're kind of like two lost souls who found solace in each other."

Natsuki didn't want to move from the cozy position but knew she had to get ready for bed. Her last thoughts before drifting to sleep were of sheer tulle and intricate lacework.

Mai picked up Natsuki at two in the afternoon the next day. They didn't have to be at Metropolis until five, which gave them plenty of time to shop. The chef drove them to the Fleur de Lust boutique that was Natsuki's third home, her second being Mai and Mikoto's apartment.

The sexy lingerie shop was designed with an intimate boudoir feeling in mind. Wall sconces bathed the boutique in soft light as a sultry downtempo tune infused the area with refined eroticism. The centerpiece was an ornate four poster bed with a mannequin in a come-hither pose, donning a provocative lace number.

"God, this place just oozes sex," Mai said.

"Uh huh," Natsuki replied. She was too busy admiring the new HiME line.

"I don't get you, Natsuki. How can you claim to be asexual with you're obsessed with something so sexual?"

The question made Natsuki pause for a second.

"First, I don't wear it to please anyone but myself." She turned from Mai and gazed at the shop's centerpiece with a faraway look. "FdL makes the best lingerie hands down. And something about FdL makes me feel like a completely different person. Like someone who knows what she wants and how to get it."

Natsuki shook her head to clear the heavy thoughts and faced her friend again. "Not to mention their bras fit me perfectly!" she added to lighten the mood.

Mai was stunned into silence. She had no idea Natsuki felt like she was drifting through life. The chef often tried to pry Natsuki's troubles out of her, but the green-eyed woman was only keen on sharing her views concerning inconsequential matters.

"Natsu—"

"Natsuki! My favorite customer!" a woman with vivid auburn hair called. She yawned loudly.

"Midori! Shirking your duties as manager again?" Natsuki smirked.

"I would never!" She snickered. "I may have closed my eyes a couple of seconds though!"

Natsuki laughed. "Your secret's safe with me."

Natsuki has known Midori for about five years, starting from the first day she stepped foot into the luxury lingerie shop. Midori usually toiled in the back office to deal with the administrative work, but on that particular day, she spent the entire time in the shopping area.

The manager overheard Natsuki describe a bra she was searching for to a sales associate who looked at her as though she was speaking in a foreign language.

That's when Midori swooped in to save the day. She was impressed with the customer's extensive knowledge on the many materials and fabrics that bras could be made of. But she was flat out shocked to learn the woman was a connoisseur of lingerie after her first training bra.

Natsuki had been on a quest for the holy grail of intimate apparel, and she finally found it once the manager showed her an exclusive section for VIP customers only. The manager and loyal customer got along great after their first encounter.

"And who's this lovely lady with you?"

"My friend and chef extraordinaire, Mai Tokiha. And this old woman here is Midori Sugiura, the manager of my slice of heaven," Natsuki said.

"What! I'm only seven years older than you! You take that back!" Midori demanded.

"Okay, okay. You're as young as ever! Happy?"

"Yep!" She clapped happily. "Now, what can I do for you today?"

"My size is gone." Natsuki held up a black HiMe bra. "Do you have more in the back?" she inquired.

"Maybe, but that style was an instant hit after it came out two weeks ago. We might be out. Let me go check for your size." The manager started walking towards the back when she stopped and faced Natsuki and Mai again. "Hey, do you guys listen to A/C Cool Down? It's about to start."

"I love them! Their lovers' quarrels are so cute! Kind of like when my girlfriend and I fight," Mai relayed dreamily.

"Mai bats for their team too," Natsuki clarified for Midori.

The older woman smiled. "I think they're adorable too! That's probably why Aoi and Chie have the most-listened-to radio show!" The manager disappeared, and the sensual music was replaced with a female's confident voice.

"What's up Japan?! Welcome to another exciting edition of A/C Cool Down! This is Chie speaking!"

"And this is Aoi!"

"I'm just going to get right to it! We've got exclusive news that you won't hear anywhere else!" Chie announced.

Mai and Natsuki's ears perked up.

"Yep! Today's segment will be quite _lusty_!" Aoi hinted.

"Do you think Japan is ready for this, Aoi?"

"Of course!" She paused. "Spill it Chie! Our producer is giving us dirty looks!" Aoi chuckled. "She doesn't even know!"

Chie laughed. "Alright! Fleur de Lust, the maker of totally hot lingerie, wants to make one normal girl—like you and me, listeners—to be the brand's new face! On top of that, the girl will be the star of their upcoming fashion show!"

"That's crazy news! I was so shocked when I heard it Chie!"

"I was too! One of our friends is an executive at FdL, so she gave us this exclusive scoop after the top boss green-lighted the proposal. I thought she was joking at first since the show is only six months away. But she was really serious!"

"Wow, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for one lucky girl then!"

"You're absolutely right, Aoi! They want—and I quote my friend—a 'virtual unknown' for the job! More details will come out later, but I know there will be three days to audition, and you need to bring a swimming suit. No modeling experience required, although you should be able to walk in high heels comfortably. That means I could try out!"

"Like hell you are! You think I'm going to let you prance around half-naked in front of the judges? Or let them ogle your goods? Sweetie, you're going to face the wrath of Typhoon Aoi if you do!"

"Aw, honey! You are so turning me on right now. Let the record state, I love it when my girlfriend is possessive!"

"Ow! Aoi just pinched me, dear listeners! If you're in a relationship, I suggest you don't audition! Your significant other might go into attack mode."

Natsuki and Mai stopped listening to the radio hosts when Midori emerged with a package in one hand and a folder in the other.

"I should really check the fax more often. The news that A/C announced wasn't really exclusive. I got a fax early this morning with the same info. So I'm supposed to disseminate this information to every girl who waltzes in here. Man, headquarters is really shaking things up!"

"The audition lines are going to wrap around the block!" Mai predicted.

"Yeah, I want to find out where auditions are held, so I can avoid that area like the plague." Natsuki glanced at the package and then at the manager. "Any luck, Midori?"

"You are one lucky girl! There's one left in your size. Do you want to try it on?"

Mai looked at the wall clock. "You should try it on! We still have time before work, and I want to see you with the bra!"

"Try not to get too excited when you see me, Mai." Natsuki winked at her. She knew she was blessed with better than average features. Natsuki owned a mirror and had perfect vision.

"Just go change woman!" Mai waited with Midori on a suede couch by the fitting rooms.

Natsuki came out with the bra and black slacks that were part of the server uniform. Both Midori and Mai watched her admire the bra with mouth agape.

"I love the feel and look of it! What do you guys think?"

Midori had seen Natsuki in this state of undress many times before, but something about the black HiME bra made her look irresistible. The tulle netting was a major reason. It teasingly revealed Natsuki's ample bosom. The strategically placed lace patterns barely covered her rosy buds.

"I give you and the bra two thumbs up!" Midori pointed her thumbs into the air.

"Wow Natsuki! You look hot! And the bra is amazing on you!" Mai complimented her.

Natsuki gave them a blinding smile. "I'm totally buying this and the panties that go with it!"

"Hey Natsuki, why don't you audition to be the FdL girl?" Mai suggested.

"That's like being almost naked all the time! I couldn't handle that! Even if I know I have a bangin' body!" Natsuki spoke seriously.

"Geez, you've got to work on that conceited model attitude. I don't think it's cocky enough." The sarcasm flowed freely from her words.

Midori chuckled. "Hmm, Mai may be onto something here. You definitely have the body for the job. And you know more about lingerie than my employees. Fleur de Lust wants a fresh face; well, you're as fresh as it gets!"

"But it's modeling!" Natsuki huffed.

"Chie said no experience required! This could be your big break! You're meant for so much more Natsuki. I don't want to see you wasting away at Metropolis!"

"I…" Mai's words triggered Natsuki's late night reflection. Could this be the 'left field' opportunity I was thinking about yesterday, she thought.

"Listen to me Natsuki. You said the brand makes you feel like a sexy, confident woman. Here's your chance to be around the people that make you feel that way. Who knows, this could even be your springboard into graphics design! You could revamp their logo or something. All I'm saying is it doesn't hurt to go to the audition."

"But parading in a swimming suit in front of people?"

"Hold up there," Midori said behind the faxed papers. "I was wrong earlier; this fax has more info than Chie gave." She turned to Natsuki. "You will only be parading in front of two executives."

"That's not bad! And if you don't get it, you'll never see them again," Mai continued to egg her.

"C'mon Natsuki!" Mai and Midori nagged while pulling on her arms.

Well, Mai's right. It doesn't hurt to try. Live a little Natsuki! Just pretend the two executives are Mai and Midori watching from the couch like earlier. It's not like I'll see those strangers after the audition. So who cares if they see me in a swimming suit? Right. I guess I'm doing this after all, she mused. "Okay! I'll try out!"

"Yes!" The conspirers gave each other a high-five.

"Oh, we should be leaving soon. I don't want to hit traffic hour!"

"Okay, let me pay first and then we'll go."

Midori was the only available associate since fewer customers frequented the sexy shop during daylight hours. Five more employees would join her after sunset.

"Your total is thirty thousand yen even."

"Thank you Miss Fujino!" Natsuki handed the amount to an intrigued Midori.

After Natsuki and Mai left, Midori wondered about the name the former mentioned.

"Fujino, I've read that somewhere." She scanned the fax again, and her eyes widened. Did Natsuki just refer to the executive who was going to preside over the auditions? Nah, she thought. Must be some other Fujino because things don't work out like that!

She was very wrong.

The auditions were held two weeks after Chie's announcement. Every media outlet was covering the mass pandemonium as females flocked to the gyms, tanning salons, and beauty parlors to spruce up their appearance. Sales across all FdL boutiques increased considerably.

The tryouts were scheduled Wednesday through Friday at a hotel from two in the afternoon to ten at night to accommodate those who were employed. Hopeful females between the ages of eighteen and thirty from every corner of Japan turned out in droves to get their shot at fame and fortune. The lines meandered around several blocks, and police had to subdue a string of minor tussles between overzealous girls in the first two days.

Natsuki showed up on the last day because she couldn't get anyone to cover her shift on the other days. She also made it in the nick of time because FdL employees were turning away a bunch of girls after her. It looked like she was the last one.

The line finally moved into the hotel. Natsuki was part of the last group and was given forms to complete. The woman had her height and weight measured, her picture taken, and then was ushered to a waiting room. One by one, the applicants left the room until only Natsuki remained.

Down the hall from the waiting room was a larger room where many females' dreams were shattered. One executive in charge of the auditions was growing more impatient by the second. Shizuru just handed the bad news to a wafer-thin twenty-two years old.

"Oh my god, do these girls not eat?!" She was exasperated by the poor quality of girls that auditioned in the three days.

Some were beautiful but not sexy. Some were sexy but veered into the adult film star look. Shizuru was looking for a very specific girl who could pull off the voluptuous and innocent look at the same time.

"For real! I was so distracted by her freaky collar bone sticking out!"

"Shit Nao. Auditions are over, and we still haven't found our savior girl!" she complained into her hands.

"It'll be your fault!" Nao pointed her finger accusingly at Shizuru.

"What! How is it my fault?" She glared at Nao.

"You are so damn picky! The one before stick girl wasn't bad!"

"Are you insane? FdL is a luxury lingerie company. Not a traveling freak show! That girl had ginormous circus boobs!"

"It was a just little bigger than average." Nao snickered.

Shizuru growled in frustration. "Damn it! It's already past midnight. How many more are left?"

Nao picked up the radio and passed on Shizuru's question to the staff.

"One more. She's changing into her bathing suit right now," a male voice supplied. "Someone should be bringing in her paperwork soon."

An assistant brought the last auditioner's information.

"Hmm, we're missing Miss Natsuki Kuga's picture."

"Natsuki? That name sounds familiar." Shizuru tried to recall where she had heard it before.

"Woman, we've heard all kinds of female names in the past two days and today. Some girls probably had the same name."

"No, I would remember," Shizuru corrected her. "This name stands out to me for some reason."

Nao scanned over the applicant's information. "Twenty-six. Hometown is Tokyo. Average height and weight. Got a degree in graphics design. Currently a server. Sounds good so far."

"A server?" She glanced at Nao. A blurry female image was at the forefront of Shizuru's mind. Who are you, she mused.

Nao nodded.

Shizuru swirled her glass of wine and took a generous sip of the flavorful Cabernet Sauvignon. It's been a really long day. "Let's pray she's got beauty to go with that artsy brain."

The door to the judging room opened and in walked Natsuki in a stunning sapphire bikini, matching the cascade of blue tresses flowing down her shoulders. Natsuki became rooted in her spot when she saw who the judges were.

"Oh shit." Natsuki stared wide-eyed at the guests she served a week ago. Her heart hammered in her chest when she glanced at the tawny-haired client. Of all the people to witness her state of undress, it had to be her.

The two in charge were equally shocked.

"Oh my … " Nao recognized the server from Metropolis.

"… fucking goodness," Shizuru finished. Her mouth continued to hang open. She finally remembered why the name was so significant to her. It belonged to the only female who had ever refused her, which was quite a feat.

Shizuru shamelessly checked out the teasing swells, petite waist, and shapely legs. Oh, how she wanted to free the knot that was selfishly keeping the woman's luscious peaks hidden.

"Ara, I thought you were beautiful even with the drab server uniform." Shizuru looked straight into Natsuki's overwhelmed eyes. "But now, you're just drop dead gorgeous," she breathed huskily.

Natsuki did not like the hungry gleam in Shizuru's eyes. In fact, she was cowering under it right now. The woman resembled a ravenous lioness ready to pounce on a vulnerable gazelle or Natsuki, metaphorically speaking.

"Uh, I changed my mind, I'm not auditioning anymore." She took a quick step backwards.

"Like hell I'm letting you leave again!" Shizuru swiftly picked up the radio and told security to barricade the door from the outside.

Natsuki's fear was quickly supplanted by anger. "What the hell! You can't keep me here!"

Nao was astonished at the drama unfolding in front of her. Shizuru didn't show this much interest in any of the applicants. But then again, this wasn't just any ordinary applicant. Shizuru had a history with her, albeit a fleeting one.

"Regardless of how much you want to bang her—please not in front of me—you'll have to let her go eventually."

Shizuru got up from her seat and proceeded toward Natsuki. "You're right Nao. I do want her," she called over her shoulder.

Nao rolled her eyes.

Natsuki tightened her fists. She was not a piece of meat, damn it!

"You—"

"I want her to be the new face of Fleur de Lust," Shizuru elaborated to the now flabbergasted server.

"What!" Nao and Natsuki shouted.

"If you think I'm going to fuck you to show my gratitude, you got another thing comin' lady!" she fumed at Shizuru. "And that's my fist!"

Shizuru smirked. "Wow, you're even hotter in bitch mode." She lightly ran her finger down the woman's arm and got a shiver from her before the finger was slapped away.

"Honey, you're very tempting but not enough to cost me my job," she uttered in a cavalier manner. "I know what I'm doing."

"What do you mean?" Nao asked.

Shizuru circled Natsuki, sizing her up. "She's got the looks to drive men and women crazy. She's sexy, but I detect an innocent vibe as well. I've been searching for the girl who can pull off this duality."

The executive walked in front of the judging table and leaned against it. "I've finally found her. And her tough girl attitude is a bonus."

Shizuru began to paint a vision for Nao. "Imagine this commercial. Natsuki is on a bike wearing motorcycle leathers. She unzips it and—voilà!—underneath is FdL lingerie. The message is even the most bad ass chick can't resist the allure of the Fleur de Lust brand. No one can."

Nao appeared to be in a daze.

Natsuki was slack-jawed.

"We'll play around with the scenario some more. But I get a sense of edginess and lust when I look at her."

"Yes, we are quite aware you have the hots for her," Nao quipped. Shizuru smirked.

"But more importantly, you are a freakin' genius!"

"Of course I am!" Shizuru flipped her hair arrogantly.

"You are fucking insane if you think I would agree to be your commodity!" Natsuki bellowed. She forgot all about the opportunities this gig could bring her. The haughty woman irked her to no end.

Shizuru informed security to unlock the door. "You can leave now. But know this—you _will_ be the new face. I will personally see to it," she spoke with unyielding confidence.

"Yeah, don't hold your breath," Natsuki warned and strutted out of the room.

"You're letting her go like that?"

Shizuru loved the view of Natsuki from behind. She wanted to grab several fistfuls of that rump! She turned to Nao when the major eye candy left. "We have all the necessary information to track her. Besides, she needs to let the idea sink in. She's still in shock."

"Miss Kuga looked adamantly against the idea to me."

"Trust me. I'll get her to agree. She's my savior girl." Shizuru gave Nao a lopsided smile. "I know you're pretty tired, you can go home. I'll finish everything here."

Nao was indeed tired, so she left moments later. Shizuru hastily gave instructions to the staff from her radio and exited the room.

A Polaroid outside the door caught her eye. It was a picture of Natsuki in her work clothes. She must have come straight from the club, Shizuru thought. And to think, if she came any later, we wouldn't have met so soon again.

The executive asked an assistant for the whereabouts of the woman in the picture, and the person said that she was last seen entering the restroom.

Shizuru was planning to indulge in a little fun as she headed toward the restroom. She entered to see Natsuki splashing water on her face.

"This isn't a dream, you know." Shizuru stared at the woman's reflection in the mirror.

Natsuki stiffened when she heard the distinctive voice. She recognized the Kyoto accent from the first time the woman spoke to her at the club.

She straightened and wiped the water from her face with paper from the motion dispenser. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not until I get what I want," Shizuru said, staring at the exposed cleavage from Natsuki's partially unbuttoned shirt.

Natsuki caught Shizuru's line of vision. "Excuse you!" She turned and crossed her arms in irritation.

What she didn't know was that the action gave the womanizer a better view of her assets. Shizuru grinned.

Natsuki was confused that the action didn't deter her at all. She looked down and realized that she was pushing up her breasts even more!

"For heaven's sake!"

"Oh honey, you haven't seen heaven yet."

Before Natsuki knew what was happening, Shizuru pushed her against the wall and assaulted Natsuki's mouth with her deft tongue. Natsuki was speechless for a second and then tried to push Shizuru away. The taller woman instantly pinned both of Natsuki's wrists over her head. Natsuki tried to break free but found she couldn't.

Shizuru looked triumphantly at Natsuki. "Resistance is futile. Give in Natsuki," she breathed into the woman's ear.

"Go to hell!" Natsuki continued to struggle in vain.

"You're going with me in first class," Shizuru spoke and attempted to repeat the searing kiss from earlier. Natsuki made sure her lips were glued shut this time. Shizuru pulled back disappointed.

"Why are you so damn infuriating?!" Natsuki hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?!" Shizuru countered childishly.

A wicked streak overcame her. Shizuru used her free hand to trace Natsuki's jaw line and then down her porcelain neck. The azure-haired woman shuddered from the featherlight touch.

Natsuki gasped as an errant finger descended closer to her chest. The finger paused to loosen more buttons.

"Ara, you had this swimsuit underneath the entire time," she moaned.

"Do you have no respect for—"

Natsuki's breath caught in her throat when a warm hand suddenly fondled her left mound.

"So soft." Shizuru continued the ministrations and smirked when she saw the flushed look on Natsuki's face.

"Wh—what are y—you doing to me?" Natsuki stammered with hooded eyes.

She had never felt this way before in her entire life. Granted, she kicked the crap out of anyone who dared invade her personal space, let alone grope her like this.

What is it with this woman, she pondered. Why am I so defenseless against her chicanery? She may be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but she's still a conniving bitch! A really fucking sexy bitch. Shit, does this make me gay?! I don't—

Shizuru's seductive voice interrupted Natsuki's thoughts. "I'm giving you the infamous Shizuru Fujino treatment." Her massage switched over to Natsuki's other supple flesh.

Natsuki produced a guttural moan. "Th—that's y—your name?"

"Ara, I never properly introduced myself, did I?" The pleasurable actions did not cease as she purred into Natsuki's ear, "I am Shizuru Fujino, VP of Marketing at FdL by day and sex goddess by night."

"You have got to be kidd—"

Natsuki sucked in her breath loudly. "What the fuck was that for?!" Shizuru had pinched her hardened bud through her bikini top.

"That," she looked directly at Natsuki, "was for questioning my status as sex goddess."

"You are one twisted bitch!"

"Say my name," Shizuru commanded.

"No!"

"Say my name," she repeated calmly, "or else I do _that_ again."

"You wouldn't!" Natsuki's eyes widened.

Shizuru's hand moved back to the left breast. "It's only fair that I give both breasts the same treatment, don't you think?" She began closing her thumb and index finger on the sensitive tip.

"Don't! Please!" Natsuki frantically shook her head.

"You know what to do."

Natsuki mumbled the woman's first name.

"I'm sorry, what?" She leaned closer to Natsuki.

"I already said it!"

"Have it your way then," Shizuru sighed. She applied a small pressure on the nipple.

"SHIZURU!"

"Mmmm, I like hearing you scream my name. Let's see if I can make you do it voluntarily!" She rolled the bud between her fingers.

"Oh fuuuck!" The dull ache between her legs began throbbing. Natsuki felt like she was going to die by Shizuru's merciless hand.

"Ah, one of my favorite words but not my name. I'll have to try something else." Shizuru boldly dipped her hand into black slacks and caressed the protruding nub through the bikini bottom.

Natsuki's eyes slammed shut. "Sh—Shizuruuuu!"

"Oh my god, I can feel your wetness even through the bikini." Her voice was laced with wanton lust.

Natsuki's labored breathing caught Shizuru's attention. "If I let go of your hands, will you promise to be a good girl?"

Natsuki nodded feebly. Truthfully, her resolve to break free crumbled little by little after Shizuru's hand enveloped her breast. The persistent VP had kindled a fire in her chest, and now her whole body was consumed in flames. Nothing could quench this raging inferno.

Shizuru removed her arm, and the once captive hands quickly latched onto her neck, pulling her closer. The temperature in the restroom skyrocketed with the waves of heat radiating from the women.

"Don't stop," Natsuki whimpered.

Shizuru laughed. "Do you believe I'm a goddess now?" Shizuru lazily rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves with one hand and kneaded swollen flesh with the other.

"Y—yessssss!" she uttered hoarsely.

"Since you're in such an agreeable mood, will you be the new face of Fleur de _Lust_?" Shizuru's ministration down south picked up speed.

"Ohhhhhhh!"

"Well?"

"Give me mo—more time!" Natsuki bit her lips.

Shizuru gave Natsuki's supple flesh one last squeeze before pulling her hand away and then removed her other hand from the woman's pants. She coolly walked to the sink and washed the limbs.

Natsuki blinked while her body ached for the woman's touch again. "Sh—Shizuru!"

"I'm giving you the time you need. I wouldn't want to distract you," she said, winking at Natsuki.

And just like that the VP doused the hearth of desire she singlehandedly started within Natsuki. The embers of lust now fanned the flames of white-hot rage.

"Y—you were toying with me?!" Her green eyes glowed with enmity. She hated herself for falling under Shizuru's spell. But she despised Shizuru even more for playing with her emotions.

"You clearly enjoyed it." Shizuru smirked.

Natsuki balled her fists. "How can you fuck around with people like that?" she growled.

"Easy. They willingly let me."

Natsuki wanted to punch her for the callous answer, but she had never hit a woman before. And she wasn't about to start. Shizuru wasn't worth it. "You seriously are fucking cra—"

"I wish I could stay for your diatribe, but I can't. See ya later, my summer beauty." She blew Natsuki a kiss and clicked her heels out of the restroom.

Natsuki did a double take of what just happened. She was so not letting that devious woman have the last word! She rapidly buttoned her shirt and checked her appearance in the mirror before sprinting after Shizuru.

The executive was a few steps in front of the hotel's revolving doors when a strong grip whirled her around.

"You've finally come to your senses?" Shizuru asked playfully.

"Fuck no!" Natsuki glared at her.

"Then why are y—"

A man knocked into Shizuru when he tried to run past her. The man tumbled to the ground from the impact, but Shizuru was luckily saved by Natsuki's fast reflexes catching her before she met the pavement.

While still in Natsuki's arms, Shizuru was ready to give the man a piece of her mind. "Watch where you're—"

"Freeze Takeda!"

Both women saw Tokyo Metropolitan Police officers stampede toward them with their firearm drawn.

Takeda scrambled to his feet and whipped out two Glock 22 pistols that were hidden in his trench coat.

"You two!" He aimed the menacing guns at their head. "You bitches are going to be my shield!"

Shizuru and Natsuki were scared of out of their wits but calmly did as they were told and stood in front of him. Both had watched enough police movies to know not to piss off a criminal on the run with a deadly weapon, let alone have the deadly weapon aimed at their head.

"Masashi Takeda, you're under arrest for the robbery of the Lindem Baum convenience store. Put your weapons down and let those women go."

"Fuck you!" he bellowed from behind Shizuru and Natsuki.

The officers took one step closer to the trio. The opposing sides were separated by about twenty feet.

"Get any closer and I'll blow their fucking brains out!" He had a gun pointed to the side of the women's head.

"I guess we're taking an earlier flight to hell," Shizuru quipped in muted tones.

"Are you insane?! We have a gun to our head, and you're joking?!" Natsuki whispered harshly. Yesterday, she thought her life wasn't very exciting. But given her current predicament, she would never complain about a monotonous life anymore if she could live to see the next day.

Was this her punishment for dilly-dallying through life?

"Lighten up, will ya?" There was nothing she could do, so why not go with a smile on her face with the gorgeous woman by her side. Shizuru guessed this was her day of reckoning for the dissipated lifestyle she led after the haunting accident three years ago. She secretly wished this wasn't how she met her end though.

"You two shut the fuck up!" He pressed the semi-automatic handguns into their temple. The criminal turned around and saw officers ducked behind cars with their firearm pointed directly at him.

"You're surrounded Takeda! Surrender now! "

"Hell no! I ain't going to jail!"

"We cannot guarantee you will make it out alive if you don't! Let those women go!"

Takeda was prepared to die here, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He knew the officers were wearing Kevlar vests, so he had to aim for their head or their extremities. The pistols started inching away from the women's head.

A car alarm went off, startling Takeda, who accidentally squeezed the trigger of one gun.

The bullet shattered the hotel's glass window. People inside the hotel screamed.

Shizuru and Natsuki instantly ducked to the ground after they heard the shot.

Police in front of Takeda immediately fired a barrage of shots at his body but nowhere near any vital organs. The officers wanted him alive, so he could rot in prison. Death was too good for scum like him.

He fell backwards after they ceased fire.

Shizuru and Natsuki got up and glared at their assailant from five feet away. They saw him gurgle up blood.

Takeda weakly lifted his head and saw the women enjoying his pathetic state. He was not going to go hell alone, he thought. Too bad I couldn't take some police bastards with me. Those bitches will have to do.

He mustered his last strength and pulled the trigger.

The bullet sailed in the air and hit Shizuru in the heart area. She gasped at the impact.

But it didn't stop there.

The projectile exited her chest cavity and lodged itself in the same vicinity of Natsuki's chest. She was unfortunately standing right behind Shizuru. Natsuki sharply inhaled what could be her last breath.

They both stumbled backward from the direct hit.

The last image the women saw was a gaping hole in their chest with blood trickling out.

Everything faded to black as they lost consciousness, falling on top of each other.

An officer blew Takeda's brain into a million pieces. The officer showed no mercy to any low-life who threatened defenseless women.

"We have two gunshot victims at Fuka Hotel! Send medical support NOW!" the officer swiftly radioed.

Paramedics rushed to the scene and transported Shizuru and Natsuki to the closest hospital. Trauma doctors were informed that two females with gunshot wounds to the heart were on the way.

A team of doctors and nurses stood by the ambulance bay when the emergency vehicle pulled up.

Shizuru and Natsuki arrived at the hospital barely alive but were quickly whisked off for X-rays and MRIs before moving to the operating rooms.

In Shizuru's surgery, surgeons had trouble impeding the massive hemorrhaging caused by the entrance and exit wounds in her body.

The projectile ruptured several cardiac blood vessels. They finally managed to stop the bleeding and repair the extensive damage. She received several bags of AB blood to redress her extreme blood loss.

However, her blood pressure was still indicative of hypotension even after the transfusion.

Erratic beeping warned BP was plunging to a life-threatening level. Her pulse suddenly became zero.

The surgeons worked diligently to revive her, and their efforts paid off.

But she drifted into a coma.

Doctors had to be extremely careful during Natsuki's operation. The bullet precariously wedged itself beside a major coronary artery. Should the projectile rupture the artery during the removal process, Natsuki's chance of survival dwindled to the single digits.

A cardiac surgeon slowly extracted the bullet, but the projectile was closer to the artery than it appeared on the X-ray film.

The bullet had ruptured the artery, causing blood to spew out.

Frantic beeping indicated blood pressure and pulse were dropping fast. Pulse stubbornly hovered at zero.

The surgeon did everything to resuscitate her, and her vitals slowly picked up again.

But she slipped into a coma.

After three hours of surgery, both comatose women were wheeled into separate rooms in the Intensive Care Unit. The next forty-eight hours were crucial for their prognosis.

In the morning, inconsistent beeping noises suddenly sounded from the heart monitor in one of the woman's room.

A doctor rushed to her aid. The monitor showed her vitals were rapidly plummeting. The beeping became just one constant sound. "She's flatlining! Get the crash cart!"

A nurse brought the defibrillator. "Charge to two hundred!" the doctor instructed.

"Two hundred!"

"Clear!" The doctor positioned the paddles over her chest, and the body lurched up from the electric shock.

The monotone beeping continued.

"Charge to three hundred!"

"Three hundred!"

"Clear!" The body still showed no sign of life, evidenced by the horizontal green line on the heart monitor.

The doctor pressed the stethoscope to the woman's chest for a minute, listening for a sound that wouldn't be there. The patient was truly dead.

The doctor sighed. "Time of death, 8:30 A.M."

"I hope the other woman has better luck."

The nurses nodded and turned off the monitor attached to her body.

The medical staff glumly filed out of the eerily silent room. It was always depressing to lose a life.

A flash of light suddenly streaked across the deceased female. The woman's apparition rose from the body and stepped onto the floor. The spirit gasped as she stared at her lifeless form in absolute horror and then increasing frustration.

"Damn it! I'm really dead?!"

* * *

**  
Two snaps for anyone who got the Batman and Superman references!**

**I took anatomy in high school, and it's been years, so medical information is shady. But I do remember the coronary arteries are very important!  
**

**I guess you can say that ending is a bit of a shocker. Right now, I only know who's going to be haunting whom, but nothing else. I haven't establish the ghost rules yet. Yes, you read right. Ghost rules -- as in can they walk through walls, pop out of nowhere, touch others, etc. So if there's something ghostly you'd like to see, speak up in the comments or PMs. I will take everything into consideration. This story probably won't be updated regularly seeing as how demand is much higher for my other work in progress.**

**I thank you for reading.  
**


	2. All That She Wants

**Four months later and chapter two finally appears!  
**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" she murmured lowly.

Just a moment ago, she was staring at her dead body in the hospital room when the scenery suddenly changed. She was now standing in front of a screen asking her to place her hand on the pad below the monitor for identification. To the left of the screen was a plain white door with "Authorized Personnel Only" painted in bold red letters on it. She looked in the opposite direction. A lone light bulb flickered and buzzed erratically, struggling in vain to ward off the darkness from completely enveloping the hallway. With a loud crackle, it finally surrendered to the master of the night.

There goes her thought of running down the hallway. _If this was a horror movie, I would be halfway down there, ready to get slashed by some serial killer. _

With no other choice, she placed her right hand on the pad, watching with amazement as the screen instantly displayed her background information, followed by a message saying her identity had been verified. A click sounded from the door.

This whole situation gave her the creeps—from the pitch black hallway to the stalker monitor and now ominous door. But then she realized she was already dead, nothing could be worse than that. She counted to three, twisting the handle and swung open the door.

"You're finally here!"

She blinked. He was expecting her? A boy—who looked and sounded to be fourteen—jumped down from the desk he was sitting on and offered a chair to her. Her intuition told her to be wary of this frosty-haired boy, but given her situation, there wasn't much she could do. She reluctantly took a seat.

"Don't be scared. I'm here to help you."

"Uh, where am I?" she asked, glancing around the room. The pure white walls freaked her out. If they had padding, she was sure she was a delirious patient in an insane asylum. "And who are you?"

He leaned on the black desk, staring straight into her rattled eyes. "This is limbo, and I'm Nagi Homura, your assigned case worker."

"Limbo? My case worker? Damn. Even in death, I can't escape bureaucracy," she muttered under her breath.

Nagi chuckled, having heard her loud and clear. "Take a seat and I'll explain everything."

"You must have a million questions running through your head right now. Newbies always do."

She nodded.

"Let me answer the most popular one first. Limbo is the transition center for the recently deceased. After you die, you get whisked to one of these rooms where you check in with a case worker—like me—and then you either take the elevator to hell or the stairway to heaven."

"Well, that explains the lack of fire and brimstone," she mused. "Alright, show me where this elevator is and I'll be on my way." She was heading toward the door when Nagi spoke.

"Um, you aren't going to hell."

She whipped her head around so fast he was surprised she didn't have a severe case of whiplash. "You're joking, right? I mean—if you're my case worker, you ought to know I'm the total opposite of an angel, so—"

"You aren't going to heaven either."

"Okay, now you're just pissing me off. What kind of bullshit is this?" she huffed, crossing her arms and tapping her feet impatiently.

"There's an explanation for it! Please take your seat again. You _really_ want to sit down for this."

Was it the sympathy overflowing from his pale pink eyes or the sense of urgency in his words that compelled her to do as told? Regardless, she was all ears now.

Nagi took a deep breath, for he was about to relay the worst news ever. "The reason you can't go to heaven or hell is because you're an incomplete soul."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Only complete souls can enter heaven or hell. An untrained eye can't spot the difference, but the ones who are missing pieces of their soul are actually lighter than the rest of us."

"How did I lose a piece of my soul?" She hid half of her face in embarrassment, groaning, "Ugh, that sounded as ridiculous in my head as it did out loud!"

Nagi chuckled and then resumed his professionalism to answer her question. "The way you died."

"The way I died… I was shot."

He nodded. "Yeah, you should have died at the scene. But you didn't. Miss Fujino, you're not in hell right now because of Miss Kuga."

"Bullshit! She's alive and I'm dead! I don't owe her anything!" Shizuru glowered at him.

"The bullet that hit you, hit her too. She was standing right behind you. She's hanging by a thread right now, stuck in a coma… and still holding onto your soul," he revealed evenly.

Shizuru's jaw dropped. She had no idea Natsuki was shot with the same bullet she was, but what shocked her even more was the second little revelation.

"W-Wait a minute, you're telling me Natsuki Kuga has the missing piece," Shizuru pointed at her chest, "of _my_ soul?"

"Yep."

"How the hell did she get it?" Shizuru asked incredulously.

"It's nothing short of a miracle. Believe me; I've never seen anything like it in two millennia."

"T-Two millennia?" she shrieked.

"Oh yeah, I'm much older than I look," he casually relayed, wanting to steer the conversation back to the much more fascinating story surrounding her predicament. "But anyways, when the bullet exited your body, your soul was in the process of 'transcending'. When a soul fully leaves the body, transcendence is complete, and you are dead," he snapped his fingers, "immediately."

"That doesn't explain how she got a hold of my soul," she said dryly.

"I'm getting there. So the bullet hits a very dangerous area of Natsuki's heart. Actually, both of you should have died together. Now this is the miraculous part: when her soul was transcending, it somehow meshed with yours. She takes a breath—it should have been her last—and her soul goes back into her body, taking a piece of your soul that came in contact with hers. Your soul returns too, but once it realized that it's not complete, it was game over for you. A living human cannot function with an incomplete soul. Only nonliving humans can—like you right now."

"What the fuck is a soul made of? Cheap, flimsy fabric?"

Nagi couldn't help but laugh at her zinger. "Souls can't touch each other. Here," he showed her his palm, "try placing your hand on top of mine."

Shizuru's hand hovered over his for a few moments and then tried to smack down on his hand. However, it went directly through his hand, meeting only thin air.

"WHOA!"

He smirked. "Do you see the conundrum now? It's several miracles, actually. I have no idea how your souls could have touched, why Natsuki didn't die with you, and especially how she got away with your soul. It's mind-boggling, isn't it?" Nagi rubbed his chin. "But I bet the higher ups know what's going on."

Shizuru didn't hear a word he spoke as she attempted to poke herself in the chest, seeing if she could feel her own soul. Her finger went straight through to the other side of her body.

"This is so freaky. If I was alive and saw this, I should be on some _really_ good shit."

"And that's why you're not going to heaven," he mumbled to himself.

Shizuru briefly smirked at his remark. "So," she clapped, "what's going to happen to me now? Where do I go?"

Nagi's index finger pointed up. "Back up there. To retrieve the missing piece of your soul."

"Oh shit! I get to go back and haunt people?" Shizuru's blood-red orbs glowed with mischief. There were former acquaintances she would like to visit.

The case worker was not amused. "Miss Fujino, this is a serious matter. The higher ups didn't tell me how you were going to get your soul back. I have never encountered your situation before, so I don't know how to help you. And if you fail to retrieve it, you're stuck in the living world… forever," he said gravely.

She scoffed, "How is that bad?"

Nagi sighed. "It's only 'cool' because you think haunting people is funny. I hate to be a kill joy, but only one living human will be able to see you."

The female's demeanor visibly plummeted. "Let me guess; only _she_ can see me?"

"Of course! You're a part of Miss Kuga now."

"Great," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Hey, how many souls are walking the earth right now?"

"Many. They're all incomplete souls like you, but their situation is so much easier to deal with. The ones who come back always tell me they would rather suffer in hell than roam the earth. I've only been up a handful of times, but I agree with them. The living world is the worst place for us," Nagi continued in a lower, reflective tone. "We don't need the regular upkeeps that humans do—we don't sleep, eat, or breathe—so in that respect, we have all the time in the world, but what to do with it? Unless you run into another soul, you're alone. No one can see us. No one can hear us. We're invisible to the world. Well, you have Miss Kuga, but she has an expiration date, and you don't—if you fail the recovery mission."

Shizuru clenched her fists tightly. She was never one to back down from a challenge, so this time wasn't going to be any different. Though, she was aware the odds were heavily stacked against her favor. "I won't. I'm taking back what's mine. Even it takes me forever."

The corners of Nagi's mouth twitched upwards. He liked her fighting spirit. "Quite the go-getter, aren't you?"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet."

The appointment came to an end when a red siren above the door started blinking, signaling that it was time for the deceased to move on. If Shizuru was any other soul, she would have been escorted to the elevator or a stairwell. But she was not.

"…and that's everything you need to know about returning to the living world. When the higher ups decide to be less stingy with the details on your case, I'll beam you back here. But for now, I wish you nothing but the best on your mission."

"Thank you, captain," Shizuru said, giving him a mock salute.

Not a moment later, she was back in her hospital room, dumbfounded that everything literally happened within a blink of an eye.

"YOU'RE LYING!" a female voice screeched at the top of her lungs a few feet from the door, bringing Shizuru back to reality.

Shizuru knew that voice. She could recognize it anywhere.

The girl in denial barged into the room with a doctor following her. A hand immediately flew to the redhead's mouth, and she instantly stopped upon seeing the white sheet over the body. Shizuru stood by the bed, helplessly watching her best friend's tough exterior crumble with each passing second.

"Miss Fujino lapsed into a coma during surgery and was brought into the ICU. She went into cardiac arrest, and we could not revive her. She passed away half an hour ago."

Shizuru's brow rose up at length of time she had been dead. She could have sworn her chat with Nagi was at least two hours. Perhaps time traveled slower in the living world than in Limbo, she mused.

"Y-You want me to..." Nao trailed off in a raspy voice. The redhead couldn't finish the thought because doing so meant Shizuru really died. And she was nowhere near ready to accept that truth.

"We need you to verify her identity, Miss Yuuki."

Nao took a timid step forward and another until she was standing right next to Shizuru's ghost. Shizuru wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold the shaken girl, but she knew this was not a possibility.

The doctor pulled the cover back, and Nao's hand immediately flew to her mouth.

"No, no, no!" she cried, vigorously shaking her head. Fat, salty droplets rolled down her face. "How can this—I just saw her nine hours ago!" Lime-green eyes stared wildly at the doctor in disbelief, voice breaking. "She just… she just found the perfect girl for our campaign! She found her savior!" Nao futilely tugged on the lifeless girl's hospital gown. "C'mon, Shizuru! Tell the good doctor how thrilled you were when what's-her-name showed up for the audition! You were like a kid in a candy store! C'mon, Shizuru!"

Nao kept on tugging and calling Shizuru's name as if she was attempting to rouse the girl from a nap—not from a permanent slumber.

Shizuru couldn't take this heartbreaking scene anymore. She tried to grab Nao's shoulders, but her hands passed straight through the living girl.

"Fuckkkkk!" she roared in frustration, violently clawing at the air that was the girl's back.

Nagi was right. The living world was worst than hell.

.

* * *

"Mai! Mai! Wake up!" Mikoto whispered excitedly, gently shaking her slumbering girlfriend.

Mai groaned and blinked away the blurriness. "What is it, Mikoto? Are you hungry?" she yawned.

"No! Natsuki! She just—"

Mai widened her eyes, jumping up from her seat. She quickly glanced at the heart monitor, relieved to see the familiar peaks instead of a flat line. "Mikoto! Don't scare me like that!" She slapped the girl on her arm.

"Ow, woman!" Mikoto pointed to their friend's hand. "Look at her fingers! They're moving!"

Indeed, they were, followed by the fluttering of eyelids.

"Oh, shit! Call a doctor!" Mai screamed, clutching onto Natsuki's hand.

Mikoto scrambled out of the room with renewed hope that Natsuki was going to be okay.

Mai waited with bated breath to see those green eyes she had missed dearly. She actually fainted when the hospital called her and Mikoto five days ago with news that their friend had been shot and was currently in a coma in the ICU. They worked out a schedule where she stayed vigil by the girl's side in the daytime while Mikoto worked and vice versa when the sun sunk into the horizon.

The first two days were the most harrowing since Natsuki's vitals kept fluctuating—going as far as flatlining after Shizuru's passing and again in the final hours of the second day but was luckily revived in time. When the comatose girl passed the crucial forty-eight hour test, doctors gave her a thirty percent chance of regaining consciousness. Mai thought it was much better than no chance. Every day, she threatened to destroy Natsuki's extensive lingerie collection if the girl didn't wake up. Every day, she received no response. Mai hoped today would be different.

"Natsuki Kuga, if you don't open your eyes right now, I swear I will use your lingerie collection as kindling for the barbecue pit while I make your favorite dish—smoked salmon with mayo."

The reaction she desperately wanted finally came.

Emeralds fully revealed themselves, slowly focusing on the blob before her. She could make out the round shape of a head and two glowing amber circles.

"OH MY GOD! You're awake!"

A doctor rushed into the room with Mikoto and several nurses trailing behind. She checked the newly awakened girl's vision and heartbeat. "Try saying something, if you can. But don't push yourself if nothing comes out," she instructed.

"Wa... ter…" Natsuki rasped in a very weak voice. A nurse handed her cup with a straw.

"This is very good news," the doctor spoke while flipping through her chart and scribbling her observations. She turned to the patient. "For someone whose heart underwent a very risky surgery and stopped three times, your heart is showing signs of improvement."

"That means she's going to be okay, right?" Mai asked, eyes brimming with unshed tears of joy.

"It's too soon to tell if she's going to make a full recovery. We need to run tests to see if there is any sign of brain damage." The doctor refocused on Natsuki. "What is your name?"

"Nat… suki… Ku… ga."

Mai squealed in delight, hugging Mikoto.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Natsuki blinked, shaking her head no. Mai gasped, fearing Natsuki might have lost her memory.

"This is a normal response for patients coming out of a coma. It usually takes them several days to regain their memory. Right now, everything is scattered in bits and pieces." The doctor's pager went off. "I have to go, but someone will come within an hour to run some tests." The medical staff exited the room.

"Natsuki, you're not allowed to talk because one—you're in recovery mode, and two—you have to get used to hearing us rant again," Mai said happily. Natsuki would have laughed out loud if her vocal cords weren't in such a weakened state.

"You scared the shit out of us, woman! Of all the places to get shot—you had to luck out with the heart!" Mikoto pantomimed a gun and aimed it at the girl's vital organ.

Mai slapped her girlfriend in the back of her head. "Mikoto! Don't traumatize her! She just woke up!" Mai's tone turned serious. "But you're much more fortunate than the other woman who was with you that night. She died."

Natsuki was shocked when Mikoto told her she was shot in the heart but hearing the news someone died was even more disturbing. She cursed her memory since the events leading up to her hospitalization still remained a mystery. Fortunately, Mai was able to fill her in on the audition, but that was where her knowledge stopped as well. It was up to Natsuki to recall the rest.

.

* * *

Four days later, Natsuki was transferred to a regular room and was on the road to a full recovery. Her battery of tests showed that she didn't sustain any brain damage, and her wounds were healing properly. She could talk normally again and was able to walk on her own, albeit slowly, but it was way better than being bedridden. Mai and Mikoto continued to visit her everyday and had just left when visiting hours were over. She dozed off when day turned to night.

"Natsuki."

"Natsuki."

The patient was lured from her sleep by a strange, yet familiar voice. Through her still hazy vision, she saw a feminine silhouette gazing at the silver moon from the window.

Natsuki sat up, rubbing her eyes, and after a brief examination of the mysterious female's profile, she spoke, "W-Who are you?"

The woman gracefully turned her head and stepped closer to the patient. Natsuki sharply inhaled at the sight of blood-red orbs that appeared to glow in the dark of the night.

"You stole something from me, and I want it back," Shizuru said plainly.

Natsuki was baffled by this hauntingly beautiful woman's demand. Her memory wasn't fully restored, but she never stole anything. Natsuki Kuga wasn't that type of person.

"I think you got the wrong person," she replied staunchly.

"No. When we were shot, you stole—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. W-We? A-As in me and you? Shh-Shot?" Natsuki's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Oh, c'mon! You stole a piece of my soul, and you know it! Give it back to me!" she demanded.

Natsuki thought she was hallucinating for a brief moment, since Mai told her the woman who was with her died from the gunshot wound. She still didn't remember her actual audition and what happened afterwards, but she wasn't crazy. She wasn't so sure about this woman.

_Stealing souls? Someone's taking some powerful meds and apparently just escaped the psychiatric ward. _

"Um, I can call a nurse to escort you back to your room," she offered in a gentle voice, covertly pressing the button for assistance. _Don't piss off the psycho. Don't piss off the psycho._

Shizuru was incensed. _This bitch thinks I'm crazy? I'll show her crazy._

"I'm a fucking incomplete soul thanks to you," she spat, pointing at Natsuki. She leaned forward, preparing to poke the girl's shoulder. If it was like what happened with Nao, Natsuki was in for the shock of her life.

Shizuru's mouth hung open when Natsuki's hand firmly wrapped around her wrist, halting her advance.

"I don't take it kindly when strangers touch me," she said with disdain.

Shizuru snatched back her wrist and glanced at it and Natsuki in utter disbelief. "How the—that's not supposed to happen!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You! Me! Touch!" she shrieked.

Natsuki quickly covered her ears._ Oh, lord. Those are definitely some powerful meds. Where the hell are those nurses? This chick needs some serious help!_

Shizuru proceeded to poke Natsuki in the shoulder to make sure the first time wasn't a fluke.

"Hey, stop that!" Natsuki grabbed her finger and flung it away. "You're going to be okay. Maybe tell the doctor to go easy on the drugs."

"I'm not cra—"

A nurse opened the door and turned on the light. "Miss Kuga, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. But could you help this patient back to her room?" She pointed to a smirking Shizuru. Natsuki frowned.

"Miss Kuga, you're the only patient in this room. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" the nurse asked, rather concerned for her mental state.

"What do you mean? She's standing right beside me."

"She can't see or hear me," Shizuru remarked. "Only you have those privileges."

"Oh, dear. The doctor might have missed something from the brain scans. You might need more tests. I'm going to be right back."

Natsuki gulped. _Shit._ _I'm hallucinating. Well, at least she's gorgeous. _

She swiftly shook her head. "What kind of meds are they giving me?"

Shizuru smirked. "Ara, you're not hallucinating. I'm a ghost." _Oh, my god! I can't believe I just said that!_

Natsuki burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. "I _am_ crazy!"

"No, you're not, damn it! Stop saying that!" She threw up her arms in frustration. "You obviously have some form of amnesia, since you don't remember me—I mean, who could forget me?" Shizuru said arrogantly.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Wow, my hallucination sure thinks highly of herself," she deadpanned.

"That's it!" Shizuru gripped the girl's shoulders, catching her attention. "Listen to me—"

"B-Bu--"

"Shh!" She pressed a finger against Natsuki's lips. _This still feels surreal. I don't understand it at all. I wasn't able to touch Nao, but here I am—feeling Natsuki's soft lips. Nagi was right again. Miracles do seem to follow us around._

A tingling sensation ran up and down Natsuki's spine. _God, this feels familiar. _Her head started to ache just a little bit.

Once Shizuru weaseled out a promise from Natsuki to refrain from talking, the ghost quickly summarized their short-lived history together from the fateful meeting at Metropolis to the audition—leaving out a certain intimate encounter—to the shooting.

The headache progressed into a throbbing pain with Shizuru's passing words. Her eyes snapped shut as blurry images of that night flashed in her mind. She recalled Shizuru salivating at the sight of her in a bikini, asking her to be the new face of Fleur de Lust, and how she adamantly refused. Natsuki winced when she remembered how Shizuru backed her against the wall and groped her. The troubling thought was that she kind of enjoyed it, but the pangs of pleasure soon gave way to pain as she relived the traumatic hostage situation and getting shot again.

Green eyes popped open and zoomed in on Shizuru. "You!" she spat, "I'm _so_ suing your ass for sexual assau—oh, fuck!" Natsuki recalled Mai saying the woman with her did not survive the shooting. The hairs on the back of her neck stood perfectly straight. "Y-You're supposed to be dead! But you're here! T-Then that means you're a g-g-gho—"

Shizuru hastily clamped her hand over Natsuki's mouth, preventing the girl from broadcasting her nonliving status to the entire hospital. Natsuki attempted to pry the hand from her mouth but to no avail.

"First, I'm _so_ glad I left such a lasting impression on you. But right now, I appreciate it if you kept your voice down," she said patronizingly. "You already have one nurse thinking you have brain damage. You don't want everyone to believe that, right?"

Natsuki nodded mutely, scared out of her wits.

"I'm only going to say this one more time, so listen carefully. You are the only one who can see or hear me—well, I guess touch me now, too," she mumbled the last part to herself. "Anyways, if you don't want to get locked up in a padded room somewhere, do not make any statements regarding my presence. Are we clear?"

She agreed.

The door flew open and in came the nurse, followed by Natsuki's doctor. Shizuru removed her hand and watched as the doctor checked the girl's eyes and questioned her psychological state of mind. Shizuru was impressed with the way Natsuki handled the probing doctor, feigning the need for sleep.

"You appear to be good health, but I'll order some tests in the morning. If everything comes back negative, you can go home. For now, get some sleep, Miss Kuga." The staff exited the room.

"Maybe this is a dream. Maybe I'm still bitter about what happened in the restroom. Maybe that's why I'm dreaming about you. Or having a nightmare about you. Yeah, this is a nightmare. There's no such thing as ghosts," Natsuki yawned, turning on her side. Her eyes began to droop.

"Oh, you're actually tired. And here I thought you would have made one heck of an actress! And I resent you for denying the truth!"

"Truth…" she trailed off, entering the world of dreams.

Shizuru became level with the girl's face and whispered, "You can rationalize my presence all you want, but you're still stuck with me, Natsuki."

She lingered in the hospital room, studying the slumbering girl's face.

_I can't believe this girl is my only connection to this world now. She's so much more tolerable when she's not talking. What a waste—a hot girl with an annoying personality. Now that I think about it, I totally should have tapped that when I had the chance. We would have been going at it in the hotel restroom and wouldn't have run into that asshole! God, I hope he gets the shit kicked out of him in hell! _

_.  
_

* * *

"Masahi Takeda, you caused suffering to countless people in life—now in death, the tables are turned! Your sentencing would have been similar to other pieces of shit like you, but I'm feeling extra sadistic today. After reviewing your time on earth, especially the last hour—a robbery, holding hostages, and killing one and wounding the other—well, you deserve the best! I hereby sentence you to sample every torture that hell has to offer for all of eternity!" the judge gleefully declared to raucous cheering by the demons in the hall.

"N-Nooo! Noooo! Please!" Takeda struggled to break the iron-clad grips the demonic guards had on him.

"Oh, we're going to have fun frying you!" the one on his left sneered.

"Yeah! And then slicing each piece of skin from you! I'm glad I sharpened my knives yesterday!" the guard on the right added, giving a high-five to his partner.

They dragged a kicking and screaming Takeda from the court, continuing their discussion on the exquisite tortures that were waiting for him.

.

* * *

"All of your tests came back negative, but even if you feel just slightly off, I want you to come back immediately, okay?"

Natsuki nodded.

"I'll make sure she goes, doctor. Thank you for everything!" Mai exclaimed.

"Now, if one of you will follow me for the discharge papers…"

Mikoto followed the doctor out, leaving Mai and Natsuki in the room.

"Hey Mai, do you, um, believe in ghosts?" Natsuki asked hesitantly, unsure if she should be going down this road. She woke up this morning with Shizuru's ghostly image front and center in her mind. Her instincts told her last night wasn't a dream or nightmare; it was real. She still couldn't make any sense of it, though.

Mai stopped packing and gave her friend an odd look. "Ghosts? What a random question. I guess you really are back to normal," she quipped.

"Mai!" Natsuki playfully shoved the other girl.

"Alright, alright! I personally don't think the paranormal is real, but my mom believes we just don't have the means to explain it yet. She told me everyone went to my great-great-great-great-grandmother when they were disturbed by the spirits. The woman acted as a medium between the world of the living and the dead."

"That means she could talk to the dead, right?"

"I asked my mom the same thing! She said that when people die, they might have unresolved issues that keep them attached to this world. So they leave clues for the living to help them. I guess that's where my ancestor came in. She can communicate with them."

"Would you want to be like your grandmother?"

"Hell no! I don't want to be bothered by ghosts!" Mai answered, with her back turned to Natsuki.

"I hope you're not thinking about telling her." Shizuru suddenly appeared beside the shocked girl.

Natsuki's jaw hung open. _OH MY GOD!_ _She just popped out of thin air! Don't tell me I'm just like Mai's grandma!_

"I would close my mouth if I were you. It's not a pretty sight." Shizuru grinned.

She did it just in time when Mai turned around. "What the heck is taking Mikoto so long? I'm going to see what's up."

Natsuki whipped her head to Shizuru, making a symbol of the cross with her fingers. "Stay away!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes, batting the girl's fingers away. "That only works in the movies, idiot."

"Oh, my god! How did you just pop in here?"

Shizuru shrugged. "I told you I'm a ghost," she dropped casually.

"Were you here the whole time?"

"Please. I have better things to do with my time than stalk you," she said offhandedly, inspecting her nails.

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you here, now?" Natsuki challenged. _Even in death, she's so infuriating!_

Shizuru would have retorted if a knock hadn't interrupted her.

Nao entered the room cautiously. "Hello, Miss Kuga," she greeted.

Shizuru's heart plummeted at the sight of her haggard best friend. It was the first time she had seen the girl since that day Nao came to identify her. Shizuru couldn't stand to watch Nao grieve over her. In between now and then, she walked the crowded streets, watching the people around her, envying their vivacity. She fled the city when coverage of the shooting turned ridiculous. Some outlets interviewed her former bedmates—of course, she received no love there. Others questioned if the shooter should have been shot to death. Oh, she really wanted to reach into the TV and punch that commentator. She returned to the hospital when she remembered her only chance of escape was with Natsuki.

"I don't know if you remember me, but—"

"Nao. You're Nao Yuuki. Fujino's friend."

"T-That's right." Nao was surprised Natsuki remembered her. "Oh, your friends are almost done with the discharge papers."

"You know my friends?"

"Yeah. I kind of overheard the nurses talking about the other person with Shizuru being lucky and followed them to your room. That's how I met Mai and Mikoto. I didn't tell them anything about you two. I don't think it's my place too. I just told them Shizuru and I were your interviewers in the audition and that you did great."

"Oh… thanks." Natsuki glanced at the unusually quiet ghost. _Wow, I am the only who can see her. I don't know what I would do if I was in her position._

"Ask her how she's holding up, please," Shizuru requested softly, longing to talk with her best friend again.

The entreaty startled Natsuki. She had never seen Shizuru look so broken. Was she actually feeling sympathetic towards the ghost?

"Um, how are you doing? You know with everything…"

"Oh… I'm just taking it one day at a time," she replied awkwardly. "One of the models gave birth yesterday, so I came to see her and the baby."

"That's cool."

Mai burst into the room, announcing, "We can finally go home! Nao! Did you see your friend already?"

"Not yet. I should go see her now. It was nice talking to you, Natsuki." She waved to the couple and left.

"She's looking better," Mai remarked to Mikoto. "There's color in cheeks!"

"Yeah. She looked like a zombie last week."

Something compelled Natsuki to defend the redhead. It was probably the hollow look on Shizuru's face. "Hey, hey! Her friend died. Give her a break!"

"Don't get us wrong! We're just saying we're glad she's doing better, that's all," Mikoto rejoined. "C'mon, let's get you out of here."

.

* * *

"So, we're going to be back around seven to bring you dinner—"

"I can cook—"

"Yes, I know you can, but I make better food—so, there. And mine is a hundred times better than ramen noodles. Wouldn't you agree?" Mai said sweetly.

Natsuki rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thank you, mom."

Mai patted the girl on the head, earning her a slap on the arm.

"We'll bring Duran when we come back. See ya later!" Mikoto dragged her girlfriend out the door.

"Finally!" Natsuki collapsed on the couch. "Some peace and quiet, at last!"

Shizuru emerged from the kitchen. "Wow, how can you live in this tiny apartment? It's like the size of my master bedroom."

_Well, at least she's back to her bitchy self._ _It doesn't feel right when she's a lump of sad. _ "So much for peace and quiet." Natsuki clutched a cushion to her chest and turned to Shizuru's direction. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Shizuru continued her inspection.

"Are you for real about me stealing a piece of your soul?"

"Yep. I'm stuck here until I get it back."

"Do you know how to—"

"Nope."

"This is keeping you from, um, moving on?"

"Yep."

"So, what can you do?"

Shizuru turned to faced her. "Do what?"

"You know… ghost stuff. You popped out of thin air today. What else is there?" she asked, eager for the details.

"I can walk through walls."

Green eyes bulged out. "Seriously?"

"No! You watch way too many movies," she paused, "actually, I've never tried."

"Do it! Okay, try walking through my bedroom door!" Natsuki jumped up and closed her door. "C'mon! If you can appear out of nowhere, then you can definitely walk through this door," she reasoned. "C'mon!"

"God, alright! Just stop whining!"

"Yes!" She threw her fist into the air.

Shizuru composed herself and took a step toward the door. She shakily extended her arm and watched it disappear to the other side. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit, indeed." the blue-haired whispered.

Shizuru took another step and completely disappeared.

Natsuki opened the door, and there was Shizuru, amazed at her ability. _So this is what Nagi meant when he said there are some things that need to be experienced._

"What did I tell you? That was insane, yo!"

"Yes, it was." She was still awed by the discovery.

"This is so weird. If I just look at you, there's no way I can tell you're a ghost. You look exactly like a normal person. But then you do things like walk through my door and suddenly appear in front of me—that's when I'm reminded that you're not alive. Oh, and when no one acknowledges your presence, too."

Shizuru nodded. "There is that."

"Mai's brother's girlfriend's family owns a shop selling stuff for the afterlife. I guess we could go there tomorrow. They might know a priest or something."

Shizuru openly stared at the girl.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Natsuki began to feel self-conscious.

"No, I just wasn't expecting this cooperation. I thought you were going to put up more of a fight to help me."

"Let me put it this way. Being held at gunpoint, getting shot in the heart, being in a coma, and then waking up okay—all of that changes you. I also feel sort of bad that I'm the one stranding you here. I mean—you can't communicate with anyone other than me. I saw the way you looked at Nao. You miss her terribly, but you can't do anything about it."

"Thank you for reminding me," Shizuru said sarcastically.

"Sorry." A hint of red colored her cheeks. "I have a tendency to not censor myself when I really should."

Shizuru waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. What you said—it's the truth." She moved to the couch and sat down. To anyone other than Natsuki, there was no one sitting there. There was nothing that weighed the space down.

"Anyways, what do you usually do at this time?"

Natsuki sat beside her. "It's five, so I would be at work, ready to serve the likes of you."

Shizuru was intrigued. "Do wax poetic on the 'likes of me'," she implored.

"You mean the ones who frivolously spend their money on overpriced drinks and think they can order everyone else around just because they have more money than the heavens. This doesn't include the drunks who like to grab my ass and then proposition me. I _hate_ those kind of people."

"I'm not like that! I just wanted to talk to you longer! I wasn't suggesting you sleep with me! Granted, I did think about it, but thinking is _not_ the same thing as carrying it out!"

"I'm pretty sure had I stayed, you would have attempted to carry it out."

"Well, now we'll never know."

"You keep thinking that while I watch TV."

Natsuki flipped through the channels, stopping on a news program that was reading a statement from FdL. Apparently, the company is reviewing every candidate that auditioned and will be announcing the winner in the coming week.

"Nao should be contacting you soon, then."

"W-What!"

"I offered you the job, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that was when you were still breathing," Natsuki pointed out.

"Nao was there. She knows what to do. I'm telling you, Natsuki. My instincts never fail me. I know potential when I see it. And you, my dear, are brimming with it."

"Hello! I was just shot! I'm still recovering!"

"The show is in six months. You'll be in perfect shape by then. Besides, you said it yourself—getting shot changes you. Here's an opportunity to start anew."

"You sell lingerie. A victim doesn't sell lingerie."

"A gorgeous, surviving victim does. Women will relate to you because you're not a professional model. You're just a normal person. And you went through hell and came back fighting. If that's not good publicity, then I don't know what is. I don't have to tell you why men would be hooked on you."

"There's no way I can handle people gawking at me."

"That's your problem. You're viewing the big picture with the wrong mind set. They're not gawking at you; they're _admiring_ your beauty."

Natsuki laughed out loud. "You're so full of shit."

Shizuru's eyes twinkled with delight. "What businessperson isn't? Seriously though, you have what it takes. I might be dead, but I haven't lost my sharp instincts."

"No. I made up my mind back there. I don't go back on my word either," Natsuki said confidently.

Shizuru matched her confidence. "I don't give up easily either."


End file.
